The Koala Theory
by Emerging-From-A-Bloody-Rose
Summary: All Hayato needed to do was find a method that worked for him. Drabble. Hayato needs attention. Edited to fix mistakes. You know you want to read it. Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just me ranting. Nothing special. Written because Hayato doesn't get enough attention. Drabble. Edited to make it better.

**The Koala Theory.**

I sighed as I stared at the same paper I've seen twice already. The Osiris exam looked the exact same as it had the previous two years. And I knew I still couldn't pass it. I looked down and to my left. Cronos had us in order by year, so Juudai and Sho were three rows down from me. As usual, Juudai was sound asleep and Sho was trying to concentrate, but was failing miserably due to Juudai's snoring. Poor Sho. I knew he wouldn't get much done sitting next to Juudai.

I glanced back at my own paper. For four hours last night I had studied with Juudai and Sho so I could pass this exam. I had even stayed up for three extra hours after my roommates went to bed. Well, give or take ten or twenty minutes, but still.

I looked up above me. There sat Daichi, with the Ras, almost done. Sometimes I wondered if I could be that smart, if I tried. I wish I could, but we all know that someone who has failed the _Osiris_ exam _twice_ could never compare with Daichi Misawa.

Sitting up above Daichi are Asuka, Ryo, and Fubuki. Ryo, of course, was already done. And with a perfect score to boot. Asuka was calmly completing her exam, and Fubuki, well; Fubuki was more interested in the pretty blonde Obelisk girl sitting one row down and three seats to the left of him.

I wish I could get girls to pay attention to me the way Fubuki can. I know I'm not exactly pleasurable to look at, but my mother said she had never chosen my father for his looks. She claims it was his sparkling personality, but I've always thought of his personality as more bubbling. Like sake.

Speaking of which, I really hate sake. Of course, my father could never have understood this, seeing as how his whole life is dedicated to the stuff, so I never told him. When he came to tell me that he wanted me to come and bottle it for the rest of my life, I was ready to cry. A whole LIFE of bottling alcohol, can you imagine? He just wanted me to drop everything I had here, everything I had learned, and bow down to his commands. It's like my feelings or wishes don't even matter to him. All that matters is what he thinks is best for me. I mean, I know he's just trying to look out for me, but still.

When I had to face my father in that duel, I was scared. I thought I couldn't win, and I was very close to just giving up and going without a fight. But Juudai convinced me to face my fears(and my father), and gave me a small amount of confidence. And although I didn't win the duel, I did win something else. Respect from my father, which I had never had before. Because of those twenty minutes I spent facing my father(and my fears) head-on, I feel confidence in myself, my abilities, and my friends. I will never forget that Juudai helped me get there.

Juudai. He's still asleep on his paper. I wonder sometimes if he'll ever graduate, let alone be King of Games. I know that's terrible to think that about my best friend, but still. Juudai has undying confidence in my abilities to pass this test, or so he says(although less poetically). Why else would he have stayed up for four hours, helping me study? He really does care about me. And Sho, too. And for that I am undyingly grateful(so there, Juudai. I may not be smart, but at least I can be poetic).

I lower my gaze back down to my paper, then at the clock. One hour. One hundred questions. Thirty-six seconds per problem. Maybe I can be as smart as Daichi one day. Just maybe. But first I have to pass this test.

I looked back at my exam. I just had to apply my own method. Daichi said he always uses a theory when he solves problems, that works for him. Ryo just flat out knew everything. Asuka pays attention in class and makes study guides. Fubuki was smart, and could do well when there were no girls around. Sho crammed. Juudai….well, Juudai applies the 'Juudai Method(sleeping)' to everything.

And they all have motivation. Titles, good grades, a higher rank, something that made them work hard(or not at all, in Juudai's case). Maybe I could use something I love, too. I thought about it a moment, and smiled. Then I began to write.

And thus began the Koala Theory.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Part two of my two-shot. Still nothing special. Major kudos to PacWoman, the only other person with a Hayato fic.

**The Koala Theory: Part 2**

962.

962.

962!!!

It really did work!

Daichi got a 985.

Asuka a 989.

Sho received an 823(Juudai apparently didn't affect him too much.)

Ryo: 1000(What'd you expect? My score?)

Fubuki got a 978(Ironically, the same score as the blonde Obelisk girl, so was he flirting, cheating, or whispering the answers to her? Guess I'll never know.)

Juudai……a 671(You must have seen that one coming. I'm surprised he got that much, actually. No offence meant to Juudai.)

After we got our scores, I went and said thank-you to Daichi(We received our scores separately, Osirises together, Ras together, etc.) He was a little confused at first, but when I explained everything to him, he was really pleased that one of his ideas had helped me. Daichi's tried to help me study before, but it never really worked.

Report cards go home soon, and Cronos said this would bring my grade up to a solid B.

What now, dad?

You thought the only reason to keep me at DA was my friends. But you were wrong. I **can** do well at school.

I can totally handle it.


End file.
